<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飞鸟和鱼 04 by MW0211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154664">飞鸟和鱼 04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211'>MW0211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飞鸟和鱼 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞鸟和鱼  04<br/>*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿<br/>*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。<br/>*本章加粗强调，AU背景切勿上升真人。<br/>*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。</p><p>04<br/>晚餐时分的小小插曲倒是让两人发现了新的共同爱好。</p><p>“大副的工作平时应该很忙吧，还有时间看电影吗？”孙胜完被康涩琪带进一间小小的、大概只有普通舱房一半大小的房间，里面的装饰很简单，只有一张沙发、与沙发配套的小茶几、位于沙发正上方的投影仪以及占据了沙发对面一整面墙的白色幕布。</p><p>“看个电影的时间还是有的啦。”康涩琪拿起沙发上被胡乱揉作一团的薄毯放到一边的扶手上，拍拍柔软的坐垫示意孙胜完坐下，“有时候看完电影很晚了，懒得回去，就干脆在这里睡了。”</p><p>康涩琪身侧的沙发陷下去，孙胜完好奇地探头过去看她翻着木质茶几的抽屉——里面杂七杂八什么东西都塞的有。抽屉小，塞得东西又多，最里面的东西就不太好拿。康涩琪皱着眉将手伸进去摸了半天才摸到自己要找的东西，将那个小巧的黑色遥控器拿出来时冲孙胜完挑了下眉，语调上扬地哼哼两声。</p><p>只是找到了遥控器而已，这么开心吗......</p><p>看着康涩琪嘚瑟的样子，孙胜完的心情也不知不觉间变得雀跃——这个人好像就是有这种天赋，仅仅只是待在她身边就可以轻易被她的情绪所感染。</p><p>自那件事之后孙胜完时常睡不好，夜半惊醒后便再无睡意直到天亮的状态持续了很久，但在这个人——在这个看起来傻的可爱，却能让孙胜完下意识安下心来的女人身边，她头一次生出想要依靠她人的念头。</p><p>孙胜完在家中还有个长姐，按理说家中最小的孩子应该是在家人们仿佛能溢出蜜罐一般的爱中长大才是，事实也是如此。但从五年级就开始的留学生活让她有了不符合她那般年纪的独立性，打从开始就不是愿意示弱的性子，自然更难对别人露出柔软的肚皮。这是她保护自己的方式。</p><p>可相反的，她却对所有人都温柔。学生时代是优秀靠得住的球队队长，进入公司成为歌手又是温和有礼面面俱到的前辈，会为初次打歌出道的后辈送上应援车，也会在深夜的练习室纠正后辈的唱法，所有人都习惯了她的照顾，从而默契的忘却她也不过是个二十来岁的女孩，也会有受伤难过的时刻。</p><p>无限制的付出总会容易被人当作是理所应当，这样在你需要的时候便很少会有人能够察觉你在黑暗中的微弱呼救。</p><p>【前辈很厉害的，过不了多久就会好的吧。】</p><p>【wendy是我们的台柱子啊，是王牌，从来都不用操心就可以做的很好啊。】</p><p>可我也会害怕犯错，会紧张到想吐，会在每次表演之前焦虑地把拇指咬到破皮。</p><p>......</p><p>【只是暂时性因为练习过度引起的轻微受损，现在已经痊愈了，也不会有后遗症的风险，wendy小姐，你可以继续唱歌了。】</p><p>但是为什么，我还是唱不出来呢？</p><p>果然还是我自己不行啊——</p><p> </p><p>好讨厌舞台。</p><p> </p><p>“胜完！胜完！”焦急慌乱的声音将孙胜完从过去两年间无限困扰她的噩梦中拉了出来，她的嘴唇抵在康涩琪的肩膀处，嫩红色唇印和两片深色洇湿痕迹在白色的制服上格外明显。</p><p>海盐的咸味混着柠檬和白花的酸苦清香将她团团包裹，女人身上冷冽的香反而和她温暖的怀抱有些不相符，孙胜完揪紧她的衣领，整张脸都埋进康涩琪的怀中，突然又从刚才冷冽的香气中闻到一丝突兀柔软的柑橘香。</p><p>两种不同调性的香交织纠缠，让孙胜完想起晚上挤在康涩琪身边在观景台上喝下的柠檬苏打。</p><p>海风温柔，身边人的体温也让她舒服的眯起眼睛。</p><p>孙胜完猛地回过神，耳边康涩琪还在不断语无伦次的念叨：</p><p>“哭也没关系的，胜完啊。”</p><p>“你不要怕。”</p><p>你不要怕。</p><p>康涩琪像是怕弄丢她似的，环在她背后的双手用力到手背青筋都暴起，但又怕弄疼她，两只手臂从始至终都给了她一个最舒适的范围，不会让她痛，却又让孙胜完知道她还在。</p><p>孙胜完闭上眼睛，伸出双臂搂住康涩琪纤细的腰身。</p><p>好瘦。</p><p>后者的身体明显僵硬了一瞬，拍着孙胜完后背的手的力道又放轻了些，长年累月掌舵练出的结实手臂却还是虚环着她的身体，不敢多用一点力。</p><p>孙胜完轻轻笑出了声，又往里贴紧了康涩琪暖和的胸膛，她听见自己的笑声和对方愈来愈快的心跳声混在一起，有些听不真切。</p><p>“康涩琪。”</p><p>她的语调上扬着，声音还有些刚哭过的沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>“再抱紧一点。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC...</p><p> </p><p>香味那里带了点私心，强推爱马仕的黑色香橼香水，太好闻了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>